Plots
Here you can find a summary of the ongoing and resolved plots taking place in our game. Feel free to add notes or conversation to the talk pages! Main Group Plots Ongoing A Bank Heist! :: While out on tour with Hercules, the group encountered and foiled an attempted bank and armored truck robbery being committed by a group of thugs led by a powerful brute called the 'Troll' and a powerful mystic swordsman known as the Black Knight (Vince Halwell). While the group was able to fight off the villains, incapacitating everyone save for Halwell and a single, fleeing thug, they currently have no answers as to the motive behind the crime--only an overheard admonition from the Black Knight to the Troll to get 'the box' from the armored car. Gang Warfare :: Summoned by the White Rose while the rest of the Sentinels were on a mission early one Saturday morning, the group noisily infiltrated Enviro-Chem International, a cover business for the Jade Empire. Ordered in under orders to determine what was stolen and by whom after a mysterious, early morning alarm, the group emerged a half-hour later with an unconscious scientists in tow and more questions that what they started with. :: Having gathered their clues, the group took to an adult entertainment lounge to further gather clues. There they discovered some gangsters that, after a brief interrogation, spilled some beans about the heist. Though they know who stole the machine, they don't know why the Salvatores decided to just give the device to the Dosers. Curious, the party decides to set out for the docks, hoping to catch a dealer named Johnny... Drugs on the Street :: After a brief encounter with Mouse's street friend, Hobo Jim, the party learned that the Dosers were apparently stepping up their game in terms of Mut-X production. Through their homeless contact they found out that the Dosers sometimes work out of the docks through a distributor named Johnny. Resolved Battles in New York :: A 'quiet' morning in New York City was interrupted by sudden attacks by forcibly-drugged civilians. Injecting Mut-X into random, innocent civilians' veins, Dosers caused a major upset in Times Square, the dockyards, and a school. The affected civilians were transformed, most of them into horrific monsters with powerful abilities. The transformation drove those affected insane, causing collateral damage, injuries, and even death before the Sentinels and their students were able to quell the attacks. Many Doser agents were put in jail, and most of the citizens were rescued and weaned off of the transformative drug. A Goopy Mess :: While investigating a robbery at Enviro-Chem International, a scientist freed an unknown specimen while locked in a highly secure containment field along with Lady Hell and Sage. The silvery-gold substance appeared inert while suspended in a water-filled tube, but after being unleashed probed and hunted for organic material to consume. Applied fire drew it into an inert, mineraloid form, but afterwards it immediately pursued a frenzied attack. The group left the goo there in the partially damaged containment unit. On the drive out of the facility, the party was contacted by the Jade Empire and asked to turn over the scientist taken from the labs. With no other choice, Team Laser returned Dr Po to the Empire, that he might recapture and control the hungry ooze. The Sentinels Academy - A Friendly Game of Superball :: After being selected as team captain for his quick thinking and leadership during the orientation tour, the Veil quickly reassembled his companions to face off against the Paladin's chosen team. The newly furnished arena made for a tough challenge for both teams, but after a long battle, the Veil's team won, 3 - 2. Tensions were hot during the game, though, and several members from both sides gave in to their anger, striking furiously against their rivals. The Sentinels Academy - Orientation :: The group arrived and attended orientation at the Sentinels Academy just a short distance outside New York City. After overhearing a narcissistic speech from Captain Spectacular and a bumbling welcome from a not-so-eloquent Hercules, the group introduced themselves and met not only each other but quite a few other students as well. Some (Isaiah, Sergei) were helpful, while others (Trisha) seemed to dislike the party for superficial reasons. Alternate Group and Character Plots Ongoing : None yet Resolved : None yet